Just Be A Dream
by Silver Wind
Summary: a Yoshida Akimi's YASHA fanfiction. Rin and Sei finally have a moment where they can be...


**Disclaimer:** YASHA et.al. © Yoshida Akimi, Shogakukan, et.al. This fanfic is written by Silver Wind

Timeline: somewhere after vol. 8 but before vol. 10.

Warning: ONE slightly lime scene, slight 'language', Takeru x Rin, Ken + Sei (not obvious, though), spoilers (duh... *points at the timeline*).

A YASHA fan fiction:

**JUST BE A DREAM**

By Silver Wind

anne@silver-shining.net

http://silver-shining.net/

          "No way. No **fucking** way, Rin!"

          "But, Takeru--"

          "Are you **insane**? I said 'no way' and for god's sake, I hope that you would listen to me this once??!"

A sigh.

          "Takeru--," he tried again.

          Mikami Takeru spun around and fixed his glare on to his lover, "Rin, listen to me. I've always obeyed you. I've always done everything your way. For this one time, could you please just listen to me? Please?"

The other young man threw his hands in defeat and he rolled his eyes heavenward. A frown twisted his face, but there was an amused smile tugging the edges of his lips.

          "Fine, fine," Amamiya Rin finally grinned, "I wouldn't go inside niisan's mind anymore."

A relieved sigh escaped Takeru's lips.

          "For now, at least," Rin added wickedly.

Takeru glared again at the young heir of the Amamiya family, but he knew that little bit of control was the most Rin would ever give him.

          "Are you really worried about niisan, Takeru?" the long haired beauty asked, hands playing with Takeru's own short hair.

          He shrugged, "Rin, he's your brother. Your older twin brother. I just don't like seeing you two fighting each other," Takeru fell silent for a few seconds and added, "And he does love you. You realize that, don't you?"

Rin chose not to answer the question. He trailed his fingers along Takeru's face, lips following the movement of them. The older boy closed his eyes and pulled Rin into his embrace.

          "My life is yours, Rin," he murmured to his lover's ear and Rin smiled against his Takeru's shoulder.

A hand slipped beneath Rin's body-fitting t-shirt and Rin returned the courtesy. They stumbled on to the large bed, leaving a trail of clothes behind. Takeru smirked and began to reach downward--

-- and a loud cough came from the doorway.

          Rin looked over Takeru's shoulder, "Tousan," he said in almost a surprise.

Takeru instantly grabbed a sheet to cover his and Rin naked bodies. He grinned and returned Amamiya Kyouichirou's bland stare with a slight incline of his head.

          "Ojisan, sorry about this," he said a bit sheepishly.

          The older Amamiya only shook his head, "Never mind, Takeru," he looked at Rin, "Rin, General Takashi just called. He wants to meet you this evening."

          "Tousan," the son mock-pouted, "You interrupted us just for **that**?"

A raised eyebrow from his father answered the question and Rin smirked.

          "I understand, don't worry about it," he got up from bed and started picking his clothes from the floor, throwing Takeru's to the owner, "C'mon, Takeru. We got a job to do."

Without anymore words, Amamiya turned around and exited Rin's room calmly.

Rin tied his long hair neatly into a pony tail. Takeru took their jackets and draped Rin's sports one around his lover's shoulders.

          Looking at Takeru's frustrated expression, Rin chuckled, "Don't worry," he whispered into Takeru's ear, "I'd make it up to you tonight."

The short-haired boy only grinned and he followed Rin outside.

***

          "Sei?"

Arisue Sei looked up at his faithful shadow and nodded.

          "Let's go, then," Lt. Ken Kurosaki, ex-Green Beret and now Sei's loyal bodyguard, held the door open for his charge.

          "Where's Mayo?" Sei asked as he took the gun that Ken offered and put it into his own holster.

Ken checked around them before answering, his keen eyes not missing anything that could possibly bring danger to Sei.

          He nodded and led Sei along the empty hall, "With Arisue-sensei and Toichi. Lu Mei is waiting for you."

Sei accepted the answer without a comment. He was about to meet an important representative of the Chinese Triad, and Lu Mei was his guide. The young woman was a feared and admired name in the Chinese underworld, and Sei was sure that the meeting would go smoothly. No one would dare to challenge both Lu Mei's authority **and** his own superiority of other people.

Tokyo was still under attack by the mysterious virus which has been created by Rin, and the hospital where Sei mostly spent his time was flooded by sick and panic citizens of the city.

Not for the first time Sei wished he could've hated Rin for this mess.

          "Do you know what Rin is doing now, Ken?" he broke the comfortable silence which had fallen between the two of them.

          Ken raised an eyebrow at him, "He's meeting with General Takashi tonight. With Mikami Takeru by his side, of course."

          "Of course," Sei softly echoed.

Before he could continue more of his brooding, a slim but well-shaped figure came from the shadows.

          Lu Mei grinned, "Ready, boys?"

          "Wait," Sei looked at the taller man beside him, "Ken, go back to the hospital."

          "Sei--," Ken began to protest but Sei silenced him with a glare.

          The young genius stabbed his thumb at Lu Mei's direction, "I got her with me. Don't worry. I'd be all right."

          "Don't worry, Ken," the girl added casually, "You know what we can do. Besides, Shin Shu Lin is not a dishonorable man."

          "All right," Ken reluctantly agreed, "But you come back the instant you finish the meeting. You hear me, Sei?"

Sei grinned and laid an affectionate hand on Ken's arm. He winked and walked away, Lu Mei catching up with him quickly.

Ken waited until they disappeared in the darkness and returned to the hospital.

***

          "Rin?" Takeru frowned at the blank expression on his lover's face, "What's the matter?"

They had just finished the meeting with the chief of the national intelligence and they were preparing to go back to Amamiya house.

          Rin shook his head, both arms went up to hug himself, "I... Sei... I... Takeru, niisan is near! I can feel him!"

          Takeru cursed under his breath, "Well, what do you want to do? And just to let you know, I would **not** approve of you trying to kill Sei!"

          The younger boy let out a shaky laugh, "I currently have no intentions to do that... I just... I just... I want to see him! I want to talk to niisan!"

Takeru smiled and put a strong arm around Rin.

          "Then, let's do so," he said almost affectionately, "Where is he, Rin?"

***

          "Well, that was an interesting 'meeting', wasn't it?" Lu Mei said cheerfully.

Suddenly, Sei hissed and looked around sharply. The young woman stared at him in confusion.

          "Sei?" she asked cautiously.

          "Rin--," he went forward a few steps, covering Lu Mei with himself, "Where are you?" he shouts to the darkness around them.

Two figures appeared from the shadows, the faint light revealing them as Takeru, and Rin with Takeru's arm around him.

          "Niisan," the younger twin called out softly.

          "Rin," Sei acknowledged his brother, a puzzled frown formed on his face.

Lu Mei sighed in exasperation. Takeru looked at her with an amused smile.

          "It's late and I'm tired," she said before anyone else could say anything, "I do hope that you two do not come here to fight?" her fingers went to her gun even as she said so.

          Takeru pushed Rin forward lightly, "I believe that the young master of Amamiya family is here to talk with his brother," he turned to the girl and smirked, "In other words, let's get to know each other somewhere away from them."

She stared at him for a few moments, looked at Sei doubtfully, and then back again. And finally she grinned.

          "Let's do," she replied with her usual cheerfulness, linking her arm with Takeru, "Although you're really not my type, Mikami Takeru."

Takeru only laughed at that. In just a few moments, they had left the twin brothers alone.

          Sei stared at the disappearing pair blandly, "That was amusing."

          "I'm glad that Takeru is only interested in me," Rin admitted a bit ruefully, "Or I'd happily kick the girl from his side."

          "Oh?" he grinned at his brother, "I've never realized you're a jealous type, Rin."

          "Yeah, yeah. Wait 'til you got yourself someone who's willing to die for you, and you'd be exactly like me, niisan," Rin stopped in front of Sei, "And wipe that grin off your face."

          "I'd grin anytime I want to," Sei answered smugly, "I'm the older one, remember? And as for the 'someone willing to die' part, I've found him, thank you very much. The name 'Ken Kurosaki' rings a bell for you?"

          Rin folded his arms across his chest and mock-frowned at his brother, "And your point is?"

They laughed together, forgetting for a moment that they were at the opposite sides of this war.

          Sei sobered quickly and he stared hard at his brother, "What are you doing here, Rin?"

Rin looked back silently. After a few moments, his arms shot out and Sei flinched, preparing for an attack.

The arms enfolded him in a tight embrace. The younger twin laid his head against Sei's shoulder and Sei found himself closing his eyes.

          "I just want to meet you," Rin softly said, "For a moment to forget that you're my enemy. For a moment to pretend that we're just... brothers."

Sei hugged his brother back tightly, feeling tears start to sting his eyes.

          "So let's pretend," he whispered, pushing painful subjects of virus, Moicchan and such to the very back of his mind. For now.

          "Yes," Rin gave a short laugh, "Just for tonight. And tomorrow... well, let's worry about it tomorrow."

The full moon shone its light down on two similar figures of beautiful young men, embracing each other, talking silently through their touches and caresses.

And when the sun rose the next day, the moment of the night would just be a dream.

But for this moment... for this moment...?

Arisue Sei and Amamiya Rin were just brothers. Nothing more.

**~ OWARI ~**

**Notes:**

A missing scene from YASHA? XP I do think the twins need a moment or two just to be **brothers**. Hope the characters are not too OOC. Takeru and Rin's 'interrupted' scene actually came from the dorama. ^^;; The differences are: on the dorama, it was Lu Mei (Rin's girlfriend) with Sei (who was brought home by Rin). Well, FYI, I'm not supporting any pairings on the dorama except for Sei/Moichi. *maniacal laugh*

Theme song of the fic? Desert Rose by Sting, of course, which also happens to be the theme song of YASHA dorama.

Finished: 7:07 p.m., April 8, 2002.


End file.
